DESCRIPTION: The Confocal and Electron Microscopy Facility is equipped for electron microscopy (EM) and light microscopy (LM) including confocal and live-cell imaging, including time-lapse video and calcium imaging systems. It has also been expanded during the previous funding period to include a Computer Imaging Facility for image processing and analysis. All 5 projects will use the LM-based systems and 3 will use EM. In addition to the equipment, the facility provides training and technical support. The facility is overseen by Dr. Leslie Tolbert and employs three staff members: 1) a Master's level Senior Research Specialist, Ms. Jansma, (60% effort on PPG and 40% for the Division) technically expert in EM and confocal microscopy, she maintains all of the scopes, trains new users and helps to develop protocols. 2) a part-time research technician, Ms. Potts (20% effort here and 80% effort on Project 2) provides training and assistance with the confocal and live-cell systems. 3) a part-time computer expert, Mr. Yuhas (75% effort on PPG and 25% effort in the Division) maintains computers, installs upgrades and trains users in software.